Mai Shishikusa
Mai Shishikusa (獅子草 舞, Shishikusa Mai) is one of the main characters from the Story of the Fox and the Demon/The Onibi series. Appearance Mai has two designs. In the first, and most commonly used one, Mai has green shoulder-length hair with a dark red bow on top of her head and green eyes that occasionally turn red. She wears a pale yellow kimono with a bluish gray collar, black socks, and a red skirt. In The Beautiful Shadow of the Demon’s Frenzied Dance -The Fox’s Wedding, she wears a white kimono with light blue collars, a bright red bow, white socks, and a longer red skirt In her canon design, Mai wears the same outift, but she has brown hair tied in a braid with a red band. Description Mai is a member of Shishikusa clan and the daughter of Ryou and Tomonari Shishikusa. She has an adoptive sister named Shizune. The Shishikusa clan was the richest and most powerful family in Castle Town, and there were rumors about being cursed with many misfortunes after disrespecting or upsetting them. These rumors began when some Samurai passing by Castle Town made fun of her when she was little, three of the Samurai went missing and one ran away from Castle Town. Mai, according to many of the townspeople, is a very sweet and cute girl, and she's very well liked due to her status as the only biological daughter of the clan. Mai likes to sneak out of her overprotective home when she has a chance, and would get caught up in lots of shenanigans before Akari's curse affected her. Before her eighteenth birthday, she was affected by the curse of Akari after the events that happened in the Shishikusa clan's underground theater, which resulted in her becoming a cannibal. One example of the effect of this curse was when the cook of the household, Toki, was found dead in a closet, and had wounds that indicated she had been eaten. Mai, according to Ryou, had been acting strange on the day of her birthday. When a member of the clan goes missing during her party, Mai lies about "going to the bathroom," when guards claim she was no where to be seen. Bloodstains were found in her room as well, so her parents confront her. Mai confesses to have eaten the person, and proceeds to eat her parents. At some point in her life, she meets Akari, who she falls in love with. It's unknown whether or not her feelings are returned, but they most likely were. Mai and Akari's wedding had enraged Shikyou, since she and Akari were supposed to have never met, it was said their meeting would have caused great calamity. A few days after the incident of Mai eating her parents, she was spotted by a close friend of the Shishikusas, and he claims she was seen at the underground performance stage. At an unknown point, Mai had been beheaded by Shikyou, with her head apparently being given to Akari. In her last moments of conscience, she dreamed of her and Akari living happily married, said dream is seen in Star Lily Dance Performance. Relationships * Akari Oborodzuka: It is theorized that Mai met Akari through Emi and fell in love with her. It is uncertain whether Akari returned those feelings, but it is likely that she did. They also had been secretly married prior to the events of "The Fox's Wedding". * Ryou Shishikusa: Ryou is Mai's mother, and Ryou adores her daughter to bits, spoiling her and giving her lots of her undivided love and attention, as Mai is the thing most precious to Ryou. * Tomonari Shishikusa: Tomonari seems to love Mai a lot. His decision to murder people for money was made so Mai could have a comfortable life. * Shizune: Mai's adopted sister. Mai may be able to look past the fact that she isn't related by blood, as she is completely frozen in shock upon seeing her smashed up by a giant. Though this reaction might exclusively be fear from seeing a murderous giant, as opposed to shock from losing Shizune. * Daiji: He was Mai's bodyguard, until he was found dead at the front door of the Shishikusa household. * Emi: Emi appears at Mai's wedding and is commonly believed to be the one who brought it into being despite Shikyou's warning. Songs included in * 狐の嫁入り (Kitsune no Yomeiri / The Fox's Wedding) * 鬼美影演舞狂-狐ノ嫁入リ- (Oni Mikage Enbu Kyou-Kitsune no Yomeiri- / The Beautiful Shadow of the Demon's Frenzied Dance Performance-The Fox's Wedding-'') * 死凶天邪鬼 (''Shikyou Amanojaku) * 首無演舞狂 (Kubinashi Enbu Kyou / Headless Dance Performance) * 姫百合演舞京 (Himeyuri Enbukyo / Star Lily Dance Performance) Trivia * Mai's favourite food is tri-color dumplings. Category:Onibi (狐の話) Category:Characters Portrayed by GUMI Category:Characters with Official Designs